


You, Her & Me

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Rimming, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Around Season 2 - Sam liked to watch Dean have sex. He’d gotten off on it multiple times and Dean? Well, Dean got off on Sam watching him. The thing was, though, that it was unspoken. Something they both knew but didn’t care to admit. What if one day, Sam joins in?





	1. Chapter 1

Sam liked to watch Dean have sex. He’d gotten off on it multiple times and Dean? Well, Dean got off on Sam watching him. The thing was, though, that it was unspoken. Something they both knew but didn’t care to admit. 

Sam doesn’t really know if Dean really got off when he caught Sam watching but from the amount of times Dean leaves the curtains open when he’s in the room having sex with a chick while Sam waits in the car parked right in front of their room. He liked to think that Dean was doing it deliberately. 

Sam would sit outside in the car, his leaking cock in his hand as he watched the weekly blonde, brunette or redhead (you name it) bounce on his brothers cock. He would watch Dean’s hand grab her perfect tits - they all have different shapes and forms but they are all perfect. And sometimes - sometimes - Dean would fuck her against the window with the drawn out curtains, and he would look over her shoulders, his eyes searching and meeting Sam’s and that’s when Sam would come, warm and slick on his own damn hand and soil his pants.

Oh, Dean knows. Sam’s sure of it and Sam’s sure that Dean loves it as much as he does.

*

Tonight was different. Sam didn’t even have the time to go out and wait in the car when Dean bursts into the room with a girl attached to his face. And Dean didn’t care because he throws her onto the twin bed that Dean claimed as his - near the window, where else? - and began to spread her legs, making her moan in desperation when he kisses up her thighs. 

Sam cleared his throat audibly, trying to get them to notice that he was indeed in the room; his mind debating on what to do next but Dean just looks up from the girl and winks at Sam. He goddamn winks at him. Sam was frozen in place and abandoned his laptop that was sitting on his thighs while Dean goes down on the girl and Sam couldn’t help but watch the show unfold.

He has a boner, of course he did. Who wouldn’t? It’s better than any cheap pay-per-view porno they could watch on a dirty motel TV and Sam palmed his dick through his pants that was straining awfully hard against the zipper of his pants. He wasn’t sure if he could take it out or not, if he was allowed to.

Sam watched as Dean lickd her good, sucking on her clit like his life depends on it, his nose breathing hard over her mound, as if he’s desperate for air as her hands fisted in Dean’s short hair. He felt a pang of jealousy hitting him. Not jealous of him, not really, although he wouldn’t say no to a nice, slick pussy but right now, he’s more jealous of her. He too, wants to feel Dean’s tonge on him, feel Dean’s face between his thighs. Dean’s stubble scraping along his delicate flesh and he would just give anything if Dean would eat him alive like he eats her. Sam wouldn’t even mind the beard burn. He would even welcome it and wear it with pride.

“Go on, touch yourself.” Her voice broke the silence and jolted Sam back to reality, making him look over to her with wide eyes while she winked at him. “I know you want to. It’s ok.” 

Sam wondered where he’s seen her before and then it dawned on him. Y/N. She’s a librarian down at the library. They went in this morning to find a book and Dean was rambling to Sam that Y/N was his kind of librarian and Sam just laughed it off, thinking that a librarian would never do things Dean wants her to do. Not someone was as shy as Y/N. Well, joke’s on him, huh?

Sam looks down on Dean, searching out his eyes to make sure that Dean was ok with this if he would whip out his cock but Dean still had his head buried in between her luscious thighs and Sam didn’t even know if Dean heard it because he could see that Y/N’s thighs were squeezing Dean’s head real good.

“Don’t be shy, Sam. Mmmh..” Y/N moaned out the last part of her sentence because Dean just shoved two fingers into her glistening cunt as he placed hesitant kisses on her thighs and bit lightly into her delicious flesh, and now Dean was staring at Sam too but he didn’t say anything, just watching to see if Sam would follow her lead. 

Fuck it! Sam thought and began to unbuckle his belt and he could see both sets of eyes burning with desire, staring at him now. Dean froze for a moment but when he regained his composure, he picked up his ministrations, driving his fingers in and out of her pussy, making her moan every time he hits the right spot. 

“Sammy, you don’t have to,” Now it was Dean who spoke and it startled Sam, “you know, if you don’t wanna, you don’t have to.” 

Sam looked at Dean, letting Dean’s word register in his brain. Sam knows that he doesn’t have to, if he doesn’t want but the thing is, he really, really wants to.

“S’ok, Dean.” He said and he meant it, as he stood up from his bed and slid his pants down his legs, letting it pool around his ankles. In another swift motion, he rid himself from his boxers and let it drop to the floor before he stepped out of it. 

Sam could see Y/N’s eyes on him, as he stood there, his cock pointing up to his stomach. It was aching hard and leaking precum. He fists his dick, thumbing his leaking slit and smearing the precum around the head of his dick. He uses it to massage it down his shaft.

“Wow, your brother’s impressive.” Y/N laughed and winked at Dean and Dean shot her a glare but Sam thought that he detected a hint of proudness in it, too.

“Good genes, baby.” Dean replies and he wasn’t wrong. Sam’s seen Dean’s cock so many times in all its form, since privacy is a rare things when you share so little space. And no matter what the shape Dean’s dick was in; soft, hard, super hard, he’s big. Just that Sam’s slightly bigger but he’s also taller.

“I can see that.” Y/N chuckles low and then she pushes Dean away with her feet, ordered him to strip and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean’s thinking with his lower brain and just fucking did what she told him. He’s so fucking far gone, Sam could tell.

Dean’s cock was hard, almost super hard because Sam could see precum leaking on the tip and slowly dripping down his shaft, as Dean sat back on the bed, naked. Sam had to hold himself back from drooling, instead Sam swallowed down the excess saliva that built up in his mouth, trying to swallow down the squeal that wanted to escape his lips at the same time.

“Sammy..” Y/N starts to say, “I can call you Sammy, can I?” 

Fuck Y/N could call him every name she wanted to, because Sam was not paying attention to her and he didn’t really care because she was holding up Dean’s dick at the base and shook it and it was mesmerizing. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off it. Dean’s not the only one to think with his lower brain right at this fucking moment. 

“What do you want me to do? Tell me.” She kept on swinging Dean’s dick from side to side and squeezed the tip now, milking out Dean’s pre-cum, “You can tell me Sammy. Tell me what you want me to do to your brother.”

Sam tears his eyes away from the dick for a moment, his eyes searching for Dean but Dean had his head thrown back, his eyes closed and Sam didn’t really know what he could do or say.

“I’m waiting, Sammy.” She giggles.

“I-I..uh..I want you to blow him.” Sam says, because fuck it, if Dean doesn’t want him doing it, he can say so, Dean’s not a kid anymore.

Y/N smiles at Sam before she took a swipe with her tongue, licking from the base to the tip of Dean’s dick, and Dean back from his momentarily trance again, wiping the hair out of her face with one hand while he fisted the ugly blanket of the motel bed with the other. Dean’s watching her, biting back a moan that got caught in the depths of his throat.

“C-can you take him further?” Sam asked, he knew that he could but he wants to challenge her and Dean looks at him now, still not saying anything, though.

Y/N positions herself on her knees before she swallowed down the tip of Dean’s dick and then she went further from there, relaxing her mouth and impaling her face on Dean’s beautiful cock. “Fuck.” Dean breathes out. His hand on the back of her head as he pushed down and bucked up his pelvis at the same time, making Y/N gag when he felt the head hitting the back of her throat and felt that it wouldn’t go any further. “Son of a -” Dean bites on his bottom lips, closing his eyes, relishing in the feel.

Dean let go of her head, letting her come up for air, a string of saliva attached his dick to her mouth still and Sam didn’t know what came over him, because he was there on his knees in an instant. Sam stuck his tongue out to break the string and swallowed it down, the taste of Dean and her flooding his mouth and melting on his tongue. Sam felt her pulling him into a kiss and who’s he to deny it and when she twirls her tongue around his, he might have let out a whimper but he couldn’t tell and he would deny it until the day he dies.

“Take it, Sammy.” Y/N says, waving Dean’s dick into his face. It was so close, Sam could smell the scent of Dean’s pre cum and a hint of musk that was almost nauseating, making Sam’s head spin but not in a bad way. Not bad at all. “You want to try, Sammy?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looks at Dean, searching approval because, yes, he wants to try. Dean has a shocked expression on his face but also there’s something else in his eyes. Maybe lust, maybe desire but most of all, hunger.

Fuck. Sam was shaking, his mouth salivating at the prospect of tasting Dean and he has to tighten the grip around his own dick because he doesn’t want to blow right now. Sam will never hear the end of it if he does.

“Ever done that before? The two of you?” Y/N asked and even though she knows that they’re brothers, she clearly didn’t mind it one bit. 

Sam choked out a moan and he thinks that he likes this girl very, very much. He shook his head and Dean huffed out a moan when Y/N dipped her head lower, sucking in one of his balls into her warm slick mouth to let it out again with a popping sound that would make a porn star blush. 

“Suck his cock, Sammy. I’m working on the sac.” Y/N whispers out of breath and she didn’t even wait for Sam’s answer, her hand offering Dean’s cock to him like it was a lollipop and she wants to share. A delicious lollipop at that and is he drooling again?

“Sammy,” Dean gritted his teeth, “you don’t have to..oh shit!” He groaned out as she works on his other ball, sucking and licking a trail down his rim. Making him lean back down on the bed, unable to form coherent words anymore. She was so far down Dean’s crack now, Sam doesn’t even know how she was still able to breathe.

Sam wanted to. Oh god, how he wanted this. Dean just doesn’t know how much Sam wanted it. Always had but never could.

When Sam moves his head closer, the scent of Dean was so overwhelming and Sam had to squeeze down the base of his own cock for a moment again, because he would blow it right the fuck now if he wasn’t careful.

Y/N still held Dean’s dick in her hand but when Sam closed his hands around it, she let go, granting him access, making him space to claim his brothers cock, retreating because she knows that Sam wanted it, wanted to have control over Dean’s whole glorious and throbbing dick.

She began to suck at Dean’s balls again before tickling a way down Dean’s rim and then Sam took a swipe at Dean’s tip, tasting Dean’s precum on his tongue, letting the taste of bittersweet juice spread on his tongue before he would dive in. Dean craned his neck and his eyes were open and they were still on Sam when he sucked it in and let it fill his mouth, inch by inch. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned, hoisting himself up on his elbows and spread his legs some more before his hand shot out and fisted in Sam’s hair, fingers twisting in Sam’s locks, “Sammy, Sammy, fuck.” Dean chokes out Sam’s name and it only urged Sam on to take Dean’s dick deeper. 

It’s not the first blowjob that Sam’s given, but it was the first blowjob with Dean at the receiving end and Sam can take it, he had dicks as thick as Dean’s before, just never Dean’s. 

Sam pushed his face deeper, swallowing Dean’s dick and Dean pushed Sam’s head down making Sam swallow him even deeper than before, so far, until there was nowhere left for Dean’s cock to go, until Sam had trouble breathing, until Sam began to gag and then Dean let go, let Sam come up for air and Sam coughed a little.

“Fuck, where did you learn that, Sammy?” Dean asks, impressed and maybe curious on how his brother became such a cockslut. 

“College.” Sam answers, brushing away saliva on his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Y/N was still rimming Dean, making him moan and when Sam wanted to continue his ministration on his brother, Dean’s hand was quick around the back of Sam’s neck, pulling Sam into a frenzy kiss that almost made Sam come - again. It was filthy and so wrong but it felt so good when Dean’s tongue licked his own taste out of Sam’s mouth and all of a sudden, it felt so right, too.

Sam still had Dean’s dick in his hand and he couldn’t wait to go down on Dean again. As soon as Dean broke the kiss, Sam was on it, sucking it in, hollowing his cheek and bouncing his face on his brother’s glorious cock like a wanton whore. 

Dean fists his hand back in Sam’s hair, as he watched his brother bobbing his head on his shaft. “Mmh..,” Dean threw his head back, closing his eyes a little, willing himself not to come right into his brother’s mouth. No, Dean wanted to enjoy it a little longer, “so good Sammy. Such a good boy. A good boy for me.” Dean praised Sam and the praise hit Sam in all the right places.

“Sammy, can I?” Y/N’s voice broke the trance that Sam was in and only then did he realize that she was still here. Her hand was on his cock, and she rubbed him up and down while he sucked at Dean’s dick. Fuck. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” She asked Sam and yes, Sam was close, so fucking close. He had been since god knows when and she chuckles when she saw Sam biting back a moan as her hand clenched his throbbing cock in her fist.

“Get up.” Y/N commands and Sam did what she told him, even though he wanted to devour him some more but he’s not the one who calls the shots around here. Sam let go of Dean’s cock with a popping sound and then she held out a hand for Dean and pulled him up with them. 

Dean and Sam were standing next to each other now and she kissed Sam, making Dean grunt in pleasure when he saw her tongue invading his brother’s mouth. She let go of Sam and kissed Dean next and Dean was intoxicated when he tasted her and him and Sam all at the same time. 

Her hands went around their necks, pushing them all closer towards her, they were still kissing and licking the tastes of each other out of their mouths and Sam didn’t even know who’s tongue it was anymore, it was all too good and fuck, all he wanted and more.

Y/N pulls her head back, so it was only Dean and Sam left and then, before the brothers could even blink, she was on her knees. Her hands holding their dicks together, and it was only skin on skin and then she massages the thick cocks, rubbing them together and Sam almost fainted because it’s the closest his dick had ever been to Dean’s and he doesn’t want it to stop. Ever. 

“Ah..shit, sweetheart. So good.” Dean throws his head back and then his hand went around Sam’s middle, his fingers kneading and digging into the little flesh Sam had on his waist. 

Sam feels bold, as she rubbed them down there and then she sucked in the tip of their dicks too, both at the same time and it was magical to feel Dean’s cock next to him in a warm and slick space and Sam thought that he never felt anything better before. Ever. 

Sam’s hand moves up Dean’s torso, and then he didn’t know why but he flickers his thumb against Dean’s nipple like he would do it with a girl and Dean groans sweetly, like a fucking whore. Sam will forever keep playing with Dean’s nipple from now on, that’s a given and when Dean returns the favor to Sam, he was a goner. Sam didn’t even know that he had sensitive nipples, it was never like that with anyone else. Only with Dean.

“Fuck, Dean, I can’t.. I..” Sam bites down on his bottom lip and Dean moves his head closer, kissing him for what he’s worth and Sam kissed back, indulging himself in the taste of him and his brother.

“Come, Sam. You too, Dean.” Y/N says from down there and Sam didn’t know if Dean heard it because he almost couldn’t hear it above the constant pounding of his heart in his ear.

“Sammy..” Sam’s name rolled off Dean’s tongue as Dean spills hot and thick into Y/N’s hand and she was still rubbing their dicks together. The slick and warmth of Dean’s cum coating Sam’s cock and fuck, Sam can’t hold it back any longer. 

“Dean!” Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth as he bites down Dean’s bottom lip as he came. 

Dean’s tongue in his mouth, Dean’s cum on his dick and Y/N rubbed it in so good and oh fuck, Sam never came so hard in his life. Ever.

“Such good boys.” Y/N stood back up, kissing both of them again as they share a wild and filthy kiss, tongues and teeth and lips and god, everything. 

“Who wants to take a shower with me?” She asks, smiling mischievously.

“I’m game.” Dean smirks at her, still rubbing at his own softening cock and smacks her ass when she turns around. 

Sam knows that Dean would be hard again in an instant because Y/N’s a damn great girl and she can push all the right buttons.

While Dean and Y/N walk towards the bathroom, Sam just watched them go, not sure if he could join, if he should join, and somehow he thinks that he would intrude and that was the last thing he wanted since he’s already got more than he bargained for.

“Sammy,” Dean came to a halt in front of the bathroom and turns around, calling out for Sam. “you coming?” 


End file.
